The Story of the Amateur Goddess
by Halfmoon Phoenix
Summary: Summary changed. Mana's the new wielder of the Millennium Ring and things are going well. Then an accident happens and a rebellion grows. She and her friend Lehrad have to break the rebellion and save the palace. ManaxOC. P.S. I stink at summaries.
1. In My Eyes

Phoenix: Ok, I decided to write this story cuz Mana is one of my favorite characters and she hardly shows up in the original story. This is also written in her point of view and such. So…enjoy!

**Chapter 1: In My Eyes **

In my eyes, the world isn't perfect. In my eyes, I'm not perfect. In my eyes, nothing is perfect.

In my eyes, these are the exact reasons why everything _is_ perfect.

That's what I thought and believed in. No one really understood what I meant when I would explain that. The person would usually say something along the lines of this: "How can everything be perfect just because nothing is perfect, Mana?" Or they would say, "Nothing is perfect. Everything cannot be perfect since nothing is perfect." Or I would just get the plain old: "Stop confusing yourself, Mana. Now run along."

What I mean is this: I know that everyone and everything have faults. That's why I like them so much, because since they have faults, they have things to work hard to change and get better at. When people work like that, it makes them strong. I still have a lot to work for.

* * *

I woke up to a new day. Light was shining into my room as I got out of bed. I didn't have to change or anything, except I had to put on my sandals. I just slept in my normal clothes. I still cleaned them, mind you. Occasionally.

I stretched and put the Millennium Ring around my neck. That was one thing I _didn't _sleep with. I held it my hands and stared at it for a while. It used to belong to my teacher, Mahad, who was now Dark Magician. He risked his life to try and kill that Thief Bakura. He was one of the seven High Priests who wielded one of seven Millennium Items. Since he was no longer a human and now a shadow creature, I became his successor in the Pharaoh's Court.

I then grabbed my wand. I always had it with me. I needed to practice with it a lot in order to become as good a sorcerer as Master Mahad. It was one thing about me that didn't make me perfect, that I had to work hard to change for. Then, after finishing getting ready, I ran out of my room and into the rest of the Pharaoh's palace.

I walked through the halls until I approached a normal-looking wall with large curtains draping it. Making sure no one was around, I quickly moved aside one of the curtains and went behind it. There was a small hole I made a while ago that I use to escape the palace without being noticed. It was still early in the morning, before any of the members of the Royal Court would wake up. But there were still guards on duty. They usually guarded the front gates of the palace, and I didn't want them asking me what I was doing, so I made my own secret exit that I use to get out of the palace every once in a while. I was halfway through when a heard shuffling down the hall. Figuring it was some animal or decoration creaking, I shrugged and went through.

It was extremely hot on the streets of Egypt. I loved the heat and I wanted to stay out there forever, but I simply focused my mind back on what I was doing. I finally got to the temple I was looking for. All of the Shadow Creature tablets are kept in it, including the Egyptian Gods. I quickly darted inside and ran to the tablet that holds Dark Magician.

I raised my wand and closed my eyes in focus, summoning Dark Magician. Once I was done, I saw a flash of light, and the familiar face of Mahad was staring at me.

"Mana," He said as he looked down at me. "It's been a while since you visited."

"It's good to see you, Master." I said. "But you should know why it's been a while."

"Yes, I do." He sighed. "Thief Bakura is why. You don't have to tell me that you defeated him; I already know."

He does? I wasn't the one who told him, so maybe someone else did. "You do?" I questioned.

Mahad nodded. "I can feel it. The dark energy has been lifted. He and Zorc are both defeated."

"With the help of you," I said. It was true, for he was one of the greatest magic users in all of Egypt.

"And you," He said. "So how is your training coming along, Mana?"

"Great, Master. But I still have a lot to learn. I'm practicing a lot."

"Practicing, are you?" Mahad raised an eyebrow, amused. "I pray that you are not practicing on anyone like the Pharaoh?"

I started sweating a little bit. I mean, it's not like I _haven't _casted spells on Atem before.

"Quiet, I see." Mahad continued. "Quiet and guilty."

"Now wait just a minute," I defied. "They're not _bad_ spells, they're just—"

"Spells are still spells, Mana. Even the smallest ones can cause danger."

As much as I didn't think so, I listened to him. Any sorcerer knows that a small change in life can effect the future in some way. It was the first thing that Mahad taught me.

"I'm sorry." I said, bowing my head down.

"Keep up your training, Mana. You are doing very good. I can tell just by looking at you." He said as he was slowly dissolving.

"Goodbye, Dark Magician." I said quietly. I wished he was still in his human form. At that point he was totally out of sight and back into the stone slab. I started walking out, then I took one last look at the carving on the tablet.

"Goodbye, Master Mahad."

A good amount of time had passed when I returned to the palace. I usually peeked through the curtain to make sure that nobody would see me sneak in. I took a quick glance, then stepped in. Right as I did so, I knocked into someone. Standing there, in front of me, was Pharaoh Seto.

"Hello, Mana."

I turned bright red. Had he seen me earlier that morning, going through that hole?

"Pharaoh!" I exclaimed nervously, bowing. I got up and asked stupidly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know what _you're _doing."

When I was silent, Seto simply continued. "Listen, I know that you've been sneaking out a lot using that hole. I know that you probably just went to see Mahad and that you made that entryway a while ago."

He knew all that? At least I know that I have to do a better job of concealing it. "But how did you figure it all out?"

Seto smiled. "I see you leave there sometimes while on on my walk through the palace. I also summon Kisara occasionally and talk to her, as she watches you when you go to that temple and tells me of your doings."

I couldn't help but smiled when he mentioned Kisara. He loved, and still loves, her to no end. But then Seto's face grew more serious. "You can't leave an open hole like that in the palace walls. Someone could sneak in there and rob the palace. DOn't be so foolish next time."

"Wait," I said in my defense. "No one else but me has used it before, so surely in the future it won't happen—"

"That's because I have a special guard that watches over this spot overnight and during the day, Mana. If he doesn't guard it, then someone might go through it."

Oh. Mistake on my part. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh. Would you like me to patch up the hole?" I lifted my head and looked straight at him.

"No, it's alright. The guard is more than happy to watch over it since I'm paying him extra. His family needs it." Seto reassured me. Then he put a hand on my shoulder. "Be more careful next time, alright?" He walked away, back into the the throne room. I still wish that we had Pharaoh Atem. He died saving Egypt from Zorc, and everyone missed him. At least Seto is doing well as new Pharaoh, even though it annoyed me how he was right, and he knew it.

But still, perhaps I didn't think of the consequences. I sort of have a tendency to not think things through, and it usually comes back to haunt me. I mean, who knows what would have happened to the palace or Seto if my hole was unguarded?

Trying to push that thought away, I walked back towards my room and waited for everyone else to wake up.

In my eyes, not thinking things through is also what made me imperfect.

* * *

Phoenix: So, you probably figured out that the battle between Zorc just ended and everyone's finishing recovering from it, especially since they lost Pharaoh Atem. I thought it was nice to have Mana talk to Mahad, since he was her master. Anyway, leave a review! :) Till next time :P.


	2. A Vague Prediction

Phoenix: Ok, I think the first chapter was a fail…so just bear with me here. I'm considering on whether or not to start the plot in this chapter or the next one. Hmmm. I'll figure it out. I'm leaning towards the next one.

**Chapter 2: A Vague Prediction**

"No! Just _stay_ frozen!" I shouted with frustration. I was working on some of my freezing spells, and I was trying to do it on a plant, since no one else around the palace let me do it to them. I mean, come on, it's not like I'm going to _kill _them…just merely freezing their heart for a few seconds. See? No harm done.

The flower just melted a mere two seconds after I froze it. Taking a deep breath, I chanted the spell again and pointed my wand straight at the flower. Then, ice started growing and caving over it. I put my wand down, and the flower immediately melted again. What the heck was I doing wrong?

"Nice try, but keep your wand pointed at it instead of putting it down."

I jumped. Last time I checked, I was alone. I turned around to see who was talking. Lehrad!

Lehrad was my best friend. He grew up with me and also studied magic. Except he got really annoying when he acted better than me when I messed up a spell. Excuse me for having competitive issues.

I tried again, this time with my wand pointed at the flower the whole time. Of course it worked, because Lehrad is _always_ right. Note my tone of annoyance.

"Alright, alright. I could have figured it out on my own." I said.

"If you did," he said, "you would have been standing there for hours."

I gave him a glare. He glared right back, starting a staring contest. Almost there…He's going to blink…and…Dang it! I blinked!

Then he burst out laughing, and I did the same. That was our friendship for you.

"Anyway, Mana, I came here because Isis called for you. You better see her." Lehrad said.

"Okay!" I said, and then broke into a run past him. I like Isis. She was like a mother to me, since my birth mother died when Zorc was attacking Egypt. But Isis always looked out for me.

I opened the door and rushed inside, not bothering to knock. I mean, why should I? She had the Millennium Necklace, she should predict when I came in.

"You called for me, Isis?" I said curiously, and then walked over to her since she was gazing out the window. Then I noticed she was holding a wet cloth.

"Hey, what's that cloth for?" I asked, when suddenly I tripped and fell into a dirt pile.

"For that," Isis said as she walked over to me to wipe off my dirty shirt. She knew it was coming; but then again, one didn't need the Millennium Necklace to foresee me and an accident in the same place. I was kind of accident-prone…

"I called you here for an extremely important reason," Isis went on. "My Millennium Necklace has predicted that something will happen to Pharaoh Seto. It also showed me that you will be affected from this."

I blinked stupidly at her. "So something's going to happen to Pharaoh Seto? Do you know what it is?"

"No," she shook her head. "Nor do I know how you are going to be affected by it."

"Well, that's vague," I said.

"That is all the Necklace showed me," She said. "I have yet to figure out its meaning."

"Whatever you say," I shrugged. "See you later, Isis."

"Be cautious," Isis called after me. "You don't know what's going to hap—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Be wary, cautious, careful, I know." I said, waving it off as I continued walking away.

"Oh, Mana, you're anything _but _careful." Isis said after me, with little hope.

I'll show her. I can be really careful when I put my mind to it. Right after I clean up a vase I broke when I ran in the hallway.

"Oh yeah, you're _really_ accident-free." Lehrad's voice sounded behind me. Then I saw where he was. He was in front of Isis's room.

"Lehrad!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and realizing what he was doing. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

He just smiled and ran for it. Oh yeah. He was listening.

I raced after him onto the hot streets of the marketplace of Egypt. The sun was beating down hard, people were staring at me, and I wasn't wearing any shoes. I felt terrible. But I still had to catch up with Lehrad.

I had to get him, since I secretly had to watch over him. We were the same age, but there's a story behind all of it. He was the son of nobles, and he stayed in the palace a lot with the other nobles, because his parents wanted him to learn the royal ways. They wanted him to be a High Priest or even Pharaoh. I doubted that will ever happen, though. I was told to watch over him and keep him safe, since I was a better magic user. He was good too, and he thought he was better than me since he corrected me a lot, but I just made a lot of careless mistakes. I could perform higher levels of magic, though.

Besides, he got in trouble a lot, too. So did I, but one day, he's going to be in _real_ trouble, the way he was. That's why I looked over him, even though he believed that he was the one protecting me.

I almost caught up with him. Suddenly getting an idea, I pulled out my wand and made roots grow in the ground, catching his feet and bringing him down. I loved using spells in creative ways. Coming to his side, I ripped off the roots and sat down.

"Next…time…" I said, out of breath, "Mind…your own…business." I lied down on my back and stared up at the sky with Lehrad. We stayed like that for a while, even though we probably should have been heading back to the palace.

Sitting up, Lehrad said, "So what's the deal with Isis's prediction?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "Apparently something's going to happen to the Pharaoh and I'm going to be affected from it."

"I know that part," he said, referring to his eavesdropping. "But what I want to know is what's going to happen and how you're going to be affected."

"Same with me," I said. I looked at the sun. It had set a little bit since we left. Then I grinned.

"Race you back to the palace."

He smiled back and took off right after me.

* * *

We entered through a side entrance to the palace. Having the lead, I shortstopped quickly to find a tall figure blocking my way.

"Not again," I groaned.

"Mana, this is the second time I caught you outside of the palace. What do you think you're doing?" Pharaoh Seto gave me an icy cold stare. What was so wrong with leaving the palace?

"I-I was,uh—"

"It was my fault, Pharaoh," Lehrad stepped forward. "I ran out of the palace and Mana only followed in order to retrieve me."

Pharaoh Seto turned his attention towards Lehrad. "I see. So then, let me ask _you _instead. What do you think you're doing?"

"I was looking for an area where I can practice my spells without harming anyone or anything." He replied coolly without missing a beat. I was starting to think that he already planned this all out. Or he was just a great liar.

Seto contemplated for a moment. "Fine. Next time, however, you are to alert a guard or High Priest where you will be."

"Hey, he can tell me where he's going!" I suggested jubilantly.

"You may be a High Priest, Mana, but you are still young; the youngest of the Royal Court." Pharaoh said disapprovingly.

"What? But I'm sixteen!" I objected, even though I knew it was true. Yet I still had more authority than Lehrad.

"Sixteen is still an exceedingly young age." Seto stated.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh, but may I point out that Mana is very eligible to look after someone, more or less Lehrad." Isis walked forward towards us. I knew she would be there to stick out for me.

"Mana is sixteen, which is of marrying age," Isis continued. "She is now considered a woman and able to guard someone."

"Very well," Pharaoh Seto sighed. "I trust you're making good judgement, Isis." Then he silently walked away.

"I am," She said, then glanced over to me. She wore a look of expectancy on her face.

I had a feeling that she indeed saw something else in her vision. I had a sense that she was keeping something extremely imperative from me, a detail that could change the Pharaoh. Or me.

* * *

Phoenix: So how was this chapter? Better than the last one, I hope. Any, leave a review, they're much appreciated. :P


	3. Fall of the Blue Eyed Pharaoh

Phoenix: Ok, in this chapter, things start to kick off, so it took a while to write. Hope you like….Happy Summer!

**Chapter 3: Fall of the Blue-Eyed Pharaoh **

"I called this meeting today to discuss a few imperative issues," Pharaoh Seto began.

Seto called a meeting with the High Priests. I already knew the reasons why he did so. After the battle with Zorc, Akhenaden was no longer the wielder of the Millennium Eye. Also, since Seto was the new Pharaoh, he wore the Millennium Puzzle, and did not wish to control two Items at once. We had to find two new High Priests, one to control the Rod, the other to control the Eye.

"As you may know, a rebellion as been aroused within the streets of Egypt," Seto continued. "We need to break this rebellion before it reaches the palace and goes too far."

"And how, may I ask, do you suggest we do this?" Karim skeptically raised an eyebrow.

Seto sighed. "We will wait for it to die down. And if it doesn't, then we will break the rebellion by physical force if necessary."

"Be reasonable, Pharaoh!" Shada said. "We should try to avoid using violence on our own people."

"Shada has a good point," Isis agreed. "If we harm our own country, then once the rebellion is finished, there will be no country left."

I smiled when she said that. Isis was the smartest one there and I was proud of that. Then I again realized the whole issue to all of this.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting that the whole reason the people are turning against us is because we only have five High Priests?" I finally spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at me from ignoring me the whole time, then looked back at each other. I was being ignored again. "True, they think we need seven Priests. It is believed that there always needs to be a wielder of each Item in order for their true powers to be revealed."

"So, all we need to do is find two new Priests to wield the Rod and the Eye!" I concluded. "Then the rebellion will break apart."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Mana," Shada turned to me. "We cannot simply select anyone. The person must be skilled in making decisions, able to wield their Item with practice, and help run Egypt."

"But you guys tell me all the time that I can't do half those things, but I'm still a High Priest." I argued.

"That's because the Millennium Ring is different. You are a magic user and the Ring doesn't drive you to the shadows when you put it on. You were also studying in Mahad's place," Karim disagreed.

"Fine," I mumbled. "But we still need to find two Priests as soon as possible."

"We will," Isis assured. And with that, the meeting was concluded. Everyone rustled around a little bit and started walking out of the room. I followed, but then I noticed Isis in front of me. She was standing still, looking at Seto with shrouded eyes. She was having a vision.

"It's coming soon," She mumbled once her eyes gre normal, then shook her head and left. I followed, since that kind of thing happened a lot in my life, and went upstairs to find the opening to outside.

"That meeting was next to pointless," I said, sitting down next to Lehrad on the outside ledge of the palace, dangling my feet over the edge.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, we had to decide how to get rid of the rebellion, but it all started because we still need two more High Priests," I informed him. "That's the reason why people are upset."

"That's right, we still need two more guys to fill the job," He said, almost to himself. Then he turned to me. "The Millennium Rod and Eye, right?"

I nodded. "That's what we need."

Lehrad was looking up at the sky. "I wonder if I'll ever be a High Priest someday," he said slowly.

I didn't really think so, since I didn't exactly see him using the Rod or Eye, but I told him anyway, "It could happen. You have a better chance than a lot of people."

"You think so?" He said hopefully. "It worked out for you."

"And it probably will for you, too." I said.

We were silent for a while until I spoke up. "Hey, Lehrad," I started. "Why do you want to be a High Priest?" I queried.

He looked up, as if in thought, and said, "You know, I'm not really sure. I guess it's because I want this country to be great, and I want to help it become that way. Who knows, maybe I'll be good at it."

I smiled at him. That may have been one of those rare moments where he was actually serious in his life.

"Mana! Get down from there _right now_!" Shada's head was popped out of a window from the lower palace level and staring up at me.

"He can see me but not you?" I said, standing up.

"Your feet were hanging over," Lehrad pointed out.

I sighed. "Fine." I said, then ran back inside. Then I turned tail, planning to go back out since Shada left, but stopped mid-track, a few feet from Lehrad, since I heard his voice.

"Maybe another reason I want to be Priest is because I want to be with you," he said quietly.

I stood still. Oh Ra, I wasn't expecting that.

I waited a few more moments, then went to sit next to him again, so it seemed like I wasn't standing right behind him the whole time.

"Shada's gone now," I said.

"Yeah," He said, his face a little red (which I had to hold in a laugh at). "Just hope he's not going to catch you again."

"No, next time I'm going to make sure he catches you too," I said jokingly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I heard shouting again. This time it wasn't Shada. It was Pharaoh. And it sounded like a scream of pain.

"What was that?" I whipped around and stood up.

"Let's go find out," Lehrad answered as he stood up as well.

We ran down the hallways until we came to the throne room. The sight wasn't pleasant. There was Pharaoh Seto, kneeling down, clutching his head, and coughing up blood, with broken shards of a stone slab scattered around him. Opposite from him, a stranger with scars and ripped clothing was lying on his back, blood dripping from his chest as he stopped breathing. He was dead.

Isis was already there, standing next to Seto and aiding him. I knew she had seen this coming.

"Isis, what's going on?" I shouted quickly.

"A thief broke into the palace," She explained. "He unleashed his Shadow Creature, and its power was overwhelming, even enough to rival Seto's Ka, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto challenged the thief and won, but not after fatal injuries. The thief died from shock and a blow to the chest."

"Does he need help?" Lehrad asked.

"No, that's why I'm losing all of my blood. Yes, I need help!" Seto snapped stubbornly in between coughs.

Lehrad rolled his eyes and ran over to him. After a quick check, Isis and Lehrad came to one crucial conclusion: Seto was permanently injured. It looked like he was only going to get worse.

* * *

Phoenix: Again, sorry for late update. I really like this chapter. So, did anyone get Lehrad's line that Mana overheard? He has a little crush on her ;). Also, for those of you who might not know what Ba is, read Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World. It explains all. Long story short, it's Seto's good half of his soul that he can summon from inside of him in form of a monster. Pretty confusing. So yeah, review and all.


	4. The Search Begins

Phoenix: Ok, last chapter, a thief came out and had a Ka strong enough to almost beat Pharaoh Seto, which also sorta happened outta the blue. I'm gonna explain that further in this chapter, since it's vital to the story. So may I present chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: The Search Begins**

"I don't know exactly what's wrong with the Pharaoh," Isis started, "But he lost a lot of his energy to the shadows. It does not look like he will recover all of it."

"But that can't be the case!" I said with fear. "How else will he wield the Millennium Puzzle and reign as Pharaoh? He needs that energy, or else he can't safely wear the Puzzle!"

"That is true," Isis said. "Even though the chances are slim, he may recover fully. All we can doo is hope."

Isis closed her eyes and focused on her Millennium Necklace. Lehrad and I waited for bated breaths while guards came to carry Seto to a bed. Her eyes shot open. "The message was very unclear. I see a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it is weak. It was wearing the Puzzle. But the Puzzle fell off, and someone new picked it up and wore it."

I stared at Isis fearfully. "Does that mean…that there is going to be a new Pharaoh? Since Seto is too weak?"

"That is my most logical guess." Isis sighed. She then left the room.

"Is Pharaoh going to die?" Lehrad spoke up. "We can't lose another Pharaoh!"

"I don't know, Lehrad," I shoke my head. "Just because he has little energy doesn't mean he will die. He just can't wield an Item, or use a DiaDhank. But he will probably still live."

Lehrad looked more relieved as he too left the room. Then it was just me, and the dead thief. I walked over him, filled with anger. How could he do such a thing?

Then a thought occurred to me. How could he have just simply appeared? And with a strong Ka, nonetheless. I took a closer look at him. Then I saw something on his tunic: A wadjet eye with a slanted line through it.

My eyes widened. I bolted out of the room, shouting: "Isis! Isis! Get the High Priests together! I know who the thief is!"

The four remaining High Priests gathered around me. Since Pharaoh Seto was resting, there was only Karim, Shada, Isis and I. I took a deep breath.

"Right after the attack on Pharaoh, I took a good look at the proclaimed 'thief'," I started. "He wasn't a thief. He had the wadjet eye with a line through it—the sign that the rebellion made. He was a rebel."

Everyone blinked at me. Then Karim stood up. "I shall go check if this is true."

But regardless, all of us went anyway. I pointed out the mark on the dead body's sleeve. "See?"

There was silence. Shada then broke it. "So that means the people have grown more restless. That would explain his strong Ka. He was so angry, that his hatred filled his ka with power."

"That means we have to break the rebellion soon," Isis said. "I didn't mention this…but there was another person. He ran off after I proclaimed that Seto had lost much energy."

"Isis!" I said with surprise. I was also upset that nobody saw him leave. "You should have informed us earlier! He must've told the whole city by now."

"Why is why the people will grow even more upset. At the moment, we have no Pharaoh," Shada said.

"And we're missing two High Priests," I added, only to have glares shot at me. "What? I'm saying that we should find two more people as soon as possible."

"She's right," Karim said. "We will do so tomorrow. There are plenty of people eligible within the palace, so all we have to do is find the right one."

With that agreement, the meeting was broken up. After everyone left, I called, "Lehrad! I know you're hiding somewhere. Just come out."

And sure enough, Lehrad walked out from behind a curtain. "You know me so well. So, tomorrow is when you're going to find new people to fill the positions, right?"

I nodded. "I hope everything goes well." Then we walked out, going to our rooms after the eventful day.

* * *

I woke up slowly, especially tired. I got out of bed, thinking I'm forgetting something. After taking a few moments, I remembered the previous day. It had all happened so fast. I wished Seto was alright, but that cruel rebel had to go and challenge him. Of course Pharaoh accepted, since he never backed down from a challenge. Shaking my head, I walked into the hallway and into the throne room, preparing to find to more Priests that day.

Rubbing my eyes, I entered the throne room, seeing everyone else already there. I started to wonder how exactly we were going to do this, since there was always someone who was already picked to be the successors of the Items. But since things happened unexpectedly, we didn't know who to pick this time.

"Alright, this is how we are going to do this." Shada started, taking command. "We will search the palace and find eligible people who would be able to wield the Items. Then we will narrow it down and find the best suited people. But remember, sometimes the Item chooses the Wielder."

"Splitting up is the best option," he continued. "Mana and Isis shall start with the first level of the palace while Karim and I will go on the second."

Then we split up as planned and went our separate ways. After walking a little, I turned to Isis.

"Do you think we could check up on Pharaoh first?" I asked.

She looked at me, surprised. Then her gazed softened and she nodded. She led me through the hallways until we approached Seto's room.

"Pharaoh?" Isis knocked on his door after beckoning the guard aside. "Mana is with me. May we come in?"

Silence. After hearing a grunt from Seto, the guard let us in. Seto was laying in his bed, appearing to be asleep.

"Have you gotten better?" I asked as we walked slowly towards him.

Another grunt. He opened his eyes. "I feel…weak."

Then Isis noticed he was still wearing the Puzzle. "Pharaoh!" She exclaimed, and gently took the Puzzle out from around his neck. "You cannot wear the Puzzle; it takes more energy than you can give at your current state."

He frowned but let her do so. After explaining to him what we were doing, he nodded and even smiled a little.

"I have someone in mind…for the Rod…He…" he started to say, but then broke into a fit of coughing and soon the palace doctors rushed through the doors. Shimon followed.

"Leave him be," Shimon said. "He recovered a little energy, and there's still a small chance that he will regain all of it back, so he needs his rest."

"But he was about to tell—" I started.

"Let's go, Mana." Isis stopped me and led me out of his room.

I didn't want to leave just yet, since he was about to tell us who he wanted to wield the Rod. That would have made our job easier, and Pharaoh should have gotten a say in who we picked.

"If we stayed a little longer, then he would have told us who he wanted to wield the Rod," I told Isis.

"I know," she sighed. "But he felt weak, and you know how much Pharaoh loathes feeling weak."

I nodded in agreement. Pharaoh was always stubborn. Then it dawned on me.

"Isis, Seto started to say, 'he', so he must want a man to wield the rod and not a girl. That eliminates a few eligible girls," I pointed out.

She nodded in understanding. "Yet there are many eligible young men that are able to wield the Rod."

I thought of Lehrad when she said that. Was it him that Pharaoh wanted? Lehrad was stubborn, mature, and ambitious, just like Seto, with a lot of energy. Could it possibly be him?

For some reason, I had a good feeling that it was.

* * *

Phoenix: Truly sorry for the update, I had busy last few days. By the way, anyone watch the World Cup? If not, then I suggest you watch some of the games online or something. They're epic. So, does anyone have any guesses for the Rod and Eye wielders? I promise you that you won't be surprised or hopefully not disappointed to find out who one of the new Priests are. Till next time.


	5. Two New Members of the Royal Court

Phoenix: In this chapter, the two new High Priests are chosen, and…yeah. That's really it.

**Chapter 5: Two New Members of the Royal Court**

We didn't find anyone yesterday, or even close to finding a person who can become the next High Priest of either the Millennium Rod or Millennium Eye. All we knew was that the Rod wielder was a man. Otherwise, we knew next to nothing.

It was a new day as Isis and I continued our search on the first floor of the palace. I was a little sad though, since Lehrad was on the second floor where Karim and Shada were searching. But he was still a good candidate for an Item.

"Hey, Isis, do you think Lehrad could be one of the new High Priests?" I asked, since I usually tell her what I'm thinking.

"I am unsure," she replied. "My Necklace will not give me any hints on the new Priests. But I will tell you that I have a good feeling it is him."

I smiled. She also thought he had the potential. We rounded a corner in the palace and reached the nobles' rooms. We knocked on the first room and went inside.

There was a woman and young man about my age in there. After Isis explained who we were and what we were doing, she asked, "May your son come with me for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," The woman, who turned out to be his mother, smiled.

We walked in silence to the room where we kept the Rod and Eye. I already knew the procedure; the person walks before the Items, and if they are the new Priest, the Item they would wield starts to glow. Once it does, the person reaches out their hand and rests it on top of it, making a seal between them and the item. And if they weren't the new Priest, then neither Item would react.

Once we reached the room, Isis asked the boy to approach the Items, for they were right next to each other. Frowning in confusion, he stepped forward slowly. Once he was right in front of both Rod and Eye, neither Item moved and nothing happened. He wasn't one of them.

"Thank you for coming with us," Isis said to him. "You may go back to your room now."

Isis sighed. "I was pretty sure it was not him anyway. Let's keep looking."

Isis and I approached another nobles' room. Following the same procedure we used for the last person, we soon headed to the Item Room again, this time with a different boy following us.

It was the same result as the last one.

"We appreciate you trying," Isis told him, saying the same thing to him as she did to the last one. "You may go back to your room now."

"There's one more room left," I said. "Maybe whoever's in there could be the one."

"Perhaps," Isis replied. "Just remember that we may not find the one so quickly, Mana. There are many other people in this palace…"

"Then come on!" I said impatiently, wanting to go to the last room. Isis sighed and followed.

Soon we were at the last nobles' room. I knocked on the door and we were granted entry. This time, there was a man and a young girl. After we all introduced ourselves and we explained the situation, we had the young girl follow us.

"Here we are," I said and gestured towards the Items. "Go before them, and we'll see if you're the new wielder."

The girl paused and started walking towards them. Once she was a decent distance away from them, it happened. The Millennium Eye started reacting and glowing. The girl took more steps closer, and it shone magnificently.

"Reach out your hand and touch it," Isis instructed.

The girl did so, and once she did, the Eye gave out a beam of light. The girl didn't let go until the beam completely faded. Isis and I smiled at each other.

"Alright! You're the new wielder of the Millennium Eye and a new High Priest!" I said proudly.

"What is your name?" Isis asked, ignoring me.

"It's Sekha," she replied.

"High Priest Sekha, welcome to the Royal Court," Isis said.

* * *

Isis and I stopped our search for the day. We were glad that we found one of the two High Priests, and we were going to continue tomorrow. I then had nothing to do. Bored, I decided to check back into the Item Room. The Rod was still there, so that meant that Karim and Shada didn't find the Rod wielder. But then again, that could be because they might be on the first floor and not the second.

I heard voices coming down the hallway and approaching the room. I quickly ran out since I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea of why I was in there. I hid behind a wall so that I would still hear what was going on.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped when someone tapped my shoulder and talked behind me. It was Lehrad, who somehow snuck up behind me unnoticed.

"I'm listening to what's going on," I whispered to him. "We just found the Eye wielder, now all that's left is the Rod. Mayber it's Karim and Shada with an eligible person."

I was right. Karim and Shada came walking down the hallway with a boy, who had an arrogant look on his face. I didn't like him already. But Isis was there too; she probably went to check on their search and decided to see if this boy was the one.

They entered the room. I didn't notice right away, but then I squinted and saw the Millennium Rod glowing faintly. The three Priests and the boy walked forward, and at the same time, Lehrad and I walked closer as well, coming out from behind the wall to get a better view. The Rod was glowing a little more. The boy walked closer, almost blocking our view. Lehrad and I did the same, practically standing in the Item Room now.

"Could he be the one?" Shada asked.

"He has to be, or else the Millennium Rod would not be shining," Karim nodded.

Smugly, the boy stepped closer until he was right in front of the Rod. Lehrad and I were very close now as well, in front of the three Priests' view.

"When did you get here?" Shada raised an eyebrow.

"Just now," I said.

"Reach out your hand and touch it," Karim said, just as how Isis did to Sekha. The boy did so, as we all waited with bated breaths.

Once he touched it, we expected a beam of light to shoot out from the wadjet eye. But it didn't.

We all frowned, except for the boy, in puzzlement. No, the boy just picked it up and said, "Does this mean I'm a High Priest?" He looked expectantly at Karim and Shada.

But they both shook gave each other an uneasy look. Then they nodded, and said, "Yes."

"If it was glowing this much, then he has to be it," Karim said.

The boy triumphantly held up the Rod. He inspected it and it apparently passed the test.

"What is your name?" Isis asked.

"Amon," He said.

"High Priest Ammon, welcome to the Royal Court," Shada said.

"What?" I said in bisbelief. "That's not right! I was positive it would be Lehrad!" I was very upset. How could it be Amon? Lehrad would've been perfect for the job!

"Don't say such rude things in front of our new Priest, Mana." Shada said a little coldly.

"But…but…" I stammered.

"Now that we've found two new Priests," Isis said, "we can finally—"

"Look!" I interrupted and pointed towards the Millennium Rod, which was still glowing.

"What's it doing?" Amon asked. Then the Rod fell out of his hands, as if on its will, and dropped on Lehrad's foot, since he was the closest to Amon.

While Karim, Shada, and Isis were staring at Amon, very confused, I stared at the Rod. This was something that we haven't seen before.

"Can't you hold a better grip on this?" Lehrad said annoyingly, and picked up the Rod off of his foot.

A beam of light was sent out of the wadjet eye no sooner than Lehrad grabbed it.

I stared at it in shock again, but then smiled. So it really _was _Lehrad.

"The Rod…it must have been glowing before because Lehrad was near," Karim said.

"We are sorry for making the mistake, Amon," Isis said apologetically. "But you are not the wielder of the Millennium Rod. You may leave now."

Amon just grunted and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Lehrad was looking at the Priests, dumbfounded.

"Yes! Lehrad _is_ a new High Priest!" I said happily. I hugged him. "Your wish came true for you."

Shada sighed, probably glad that our search is over. Then he smiled.

"High Priest Lehrad, welcome to the Royal Court."

* * *

Phoenix: And there you have it.


	6. Undercover

Phoenix: Right, so…I'm done with the other story that I had originally planned to be longer, but just ended up making it a one-shot. So I'm updating this one again.

**Chapter 6: Undercover**

Finally. We had all seven High Priests. Then all we had to do was make an announcement to the city of Egypt, explaining that we found new priests. Then maybe the rebellion would die down. I had a feeling that it would still be there since we still didn't have a Pharaoh that could wield the Millennium Puzzle, but at least we would have gotten somewhere.

Isis had called us to the Throne Room. I was the last one to arrive, seeing Lehrad and Sekha holding their Millennium Items. I felt a little bad for whoever got the Millennium Eye in the end, since their own eye would be in pain, but Sekha seemed to be happy that she got it instead of the Rod. I always wondered why.

"It's time we announced it," Isis said. Then the rest of the Priests followed her out onto the balcony.

"Citizens of Egypt," Isis started. "As you may know, we had been missing two High Priests for a while and were searching for new ones. I present you the new wielder of the Millennium Rod," she gestured Lehrad to step forward, but he was frozen until I pushed him, "and the new wielder of the Millennium Eye." She gestured Sekha to come forward next to Lehrad.

The crowd cheered, but not as loud as I have heard them before. Each time we get a New High Priest, we never announce it to the citizens. I suppose that we did this time so the rebellion would die down if we showed them that we found new Priests. Then I froze at Isis's next words.

"However, we are still waiting for Pharaoh Seto to recover. We have high hopes that he will, and there should not be anything to worry about."

Was it right to openly say our Pharaoh was weak and unable to rule?

* * *

I mean, it was probably wise to show the rest of Egypt that members of the Royal Court were no longer missing, but why just openly say that the Pharaoh, the one the citizens look up to, was in no condition to rule Egypt? I sighed, thinking that Isis probably had it under control.

Then I spotted Lehrad. I sneaked up behind him, for revenge from the other day when he did that to me, and jumped on him. His face was priceless.

"Ouch!" Lehrad hit the floor with me still on him. "Oh, hi Mana."

"And that was payback for the last time you did that to me." I laughed, and pulled him up. "So, how's it feel?"

"What?" Lehrad asked, confused since he didn't get what I meant.

"How's it feel to be one of the people you wanted to be since you were a little kid?"

"Oh," he said. "Well, it's good. I just hope I don't make any costly mistakes."

"Oh, come on," I said, trying to cheer him up. "I make a lot of mistakes." Seeing as how that didn't help, I added, "Don't worry. You'll do fine. I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Mana." Lehrad said. Then he smiled at me. "Have you been practicing the freezing spell that you kept messing up on?"

My smile went away as my eyes widened. "Well…partly…I have to go now…" Then I bolted out of the room. I didn't want another lesson from him. He corrects me so much, it's annoying. But I still laughed happily on the way out. He always made me happy anyway.

Not caring to look where I was going, I stopped and ended up at that hole I made in the palace wall. Deciding to go into Egypt, I climbed through.

The sun immediately warmed my face as I stepped out, and my bare feet started burning a little bit on the ground. Ignoring it as usual, I started heading out to the streets again, being sure to tuck the Millennium Ring into my shirt. People didn't need to know that I was from the palace. After all, I wasn't wearing anything that unusual, except for my wand that I tucked under my belt. I made sure to cover that up as well.

It just looked like a normal day in the Egyptian streets as far as I saw, despite a whole opposition going on. Then I became more aware of my surroundings. About half of these people had a wadjet eye with a slash through it. It took me a while to realize why they had made that their sign of rebellion. I figured it out when I looked at all the Millennium Items. Suddenly getting an idea, I swerved to the left of the road. I saw an almost dried up mud puddle, with sticks around it. Making sure that no one was looking, I drew the same sign onto my sleeve with mud and stick.

"There," I thought aloud. "That should do it."

"Yes, it looks just like the real one."

I turned around. Why does Lehrad keep following me?

"How did you get out here?" I asked.

"I went through that little hole in the palace wall." He said casually.

"What? I might as well not even keep it concealed anymore, if everyone knows about it! First Pharaoh, then you, and Isis figured it out yesterday—"

"I drew one too," Lehrad cut in, pointing to his sleeve. "You're doing it to fool people that you're against the palace in order to get information, right?"

I nodded. That wasn't my original plan when I first stepped out of the palace, but it occurred to me when I saw everyone.

"Okay," I said, nodding in approval. "This is mud, so it isn't going to stay wet forever. It's going to dry and then not come of our clothes, so we shouldn't take long."

Lehrad also nodded and then we entered back onto the street, appearing like almost completely normal rebels.

After a while of walking, we noticed a few people gathered at a door to a shop. They all had the same signs on their clothes. Exchanging a curious look with Lehrad, we went to go see what was happening.

"Hey," Lehrad asked a man closest to him. "What is going on here?"

The man first checked our clothes for the wadjet sign, then answered. "It's a meeting," he said in a hushed voice as he leant in closer to us. "Our leader came up with a plan to defeat the Royal Court once and for all, since Don was killed."

"Don? Who's Don?" Lehrad asked.

"You mean you don't know? Weren't you at the last meeting?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"No, he's…new." I said, having no idea what to say.

"He was a thief that we had duel the Pharaoh. He was full of hatred, so we let him do the job when he offered to go. He was the one that put our excuse for a ruler in his critical condition now."

I clenched my teeth at the insult to Pharaoh Seto. He was a great ruler! But I couldn't stop myself from saying "was" instead of "is".

Lehrad was a little surprised at how this was the person he saw bleeding to death in the throne room. Before the man could noticed his surprise, I quickly said, "He doesn't know who our leader is either, so can you tell him that too?"

The man sighed. "Alright. But just once, so listen closely." Lehrad and I nodded, leaning in closer so that we wouldn't miss who he said.

"He's very young, but also quick on his feet and able to lead us through this time. He even went undercover in the palace before."

Lehrad and I gave each other an uneasy glance. Could it have been someone we knew?

"His name is Amon."

* * *

Phoenix: Well, that's it, review please. I'm thinking that this story is going to have 10-14 chapters, just so you know.


	7. Captive

Phoenix: Alright, chapter 7. Last chapter used to be an author's note, but then I replaced it with chapter 6, so if you didn't read it, then go back and read it. Right now. There's important stuff in it.

**Chapter 7: Captive**

I fell into shock. Amon? _He _was the rebels' leader? That idiot tried to cheat his way into becoming a priest!

"Are you alright, kid?" The man who had just told us this information asked Lehrad. He could see the surprise on his face. I was able to hide it, thankfully, since I had told this man that I already knew that it was Amon.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just surprised that someone my age is able to pull of as much as sneaking into the palace." Lehrad said as quickly and casually as possible.

The man raised another eyebrow and looked us over. Then his normal face returned. "That's what I thought, too. Maybe he'll inspire you two that you can make a difference, even though you might not be the oldest or strongest."

_We can make a difference, even though we might not be the oldest or strongest. _

"Thank you for filling him in on everything that happened," I said. "But now I think that we're going to go inside and wait for the meeting to start."

Then I all but dragged Lehrad with me inside the shop, where more people were slowly accumulating.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" I told Lehrad in a harsh whisper in the corner of the shop, where no one could hear us before the meeting started. "It's the guy who wanted to be a High Priest!"

"I know," Lehrad said. "I'm getting ticked off by that. He probably wanted to be a Priest so bad because then he could take the palace down from the inside."

I felt my stomach lurch slightly. I was actually starting to get a little scared on what was going to happen. What was Amon really capable of?

"Mana, the meeting looks like it's starting. Let's just stay here in the back."

Sighing, I agreed. I looked around, and near the door of the shop, I saw the man we talked to earlier telling Amon, who appeared who knows when, something quickly. He nodded and then entered the shop.

All heads turned to him as he made his way to the back of the room. He was making a grand entrance, which annoyed me greatly since he was obviously full of himself. Once he was at the back wall, he turned around and started speaking.

"Rebels, I have news to report," he began as his eyes scanned the room, as if looking for something. "I had broken into the palace, and unfortunately did not become a High Priest." People started murmuring and whispering amongst themselves, so Amon spoke loudly this time. "I had a plan to get back into the palace, but our guard gave me some very good information." Amon turned to the man we had spoken to earlier, near the door, and nodded his thanks. The guard nodded back. I started to grow nervous, and Lehrad seemed to be as well.

"We have spies among us!"

Everyone gasped and looked around. Lehrad and I started edging towards the door.

"There!" Amon pointed straight to us, and the entire room froze. "They're High Priests that have probably come to break us! Seize them at once!"

The room was moving again, and soon there were two guards grabbing us and roping our hands together. They brought us up towards Amon and asked "What should we do with them, sir?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Then he turned to the rest of the crowd, and said, "This meeting is over! We will standby until these intruders tell us what we need to know!"

Then everyone reluctantly left, one by one. Some of them were smug, glad they had captured two priests, and others were wary, as if Lehrad or I might break free and attack them suddenly.

"So, it seems we have spies from the palace." Amon approached us, very cocky. "I remember you too well. _You_" Amon pointed to Lehrad "were the one that prevented me from getting the Millennium Rod, and _you_" he pointed to me, "are his girlfriend."

I gaped at him. "WHAT? What gave you that idea? I'm not his girlfriend! Now let me go, you freak!"

Amon laughed. "Oh, so you're not together? You mean that you're not taken?" He moved closer to me.

I was angry and blushing like mad. Was he trying to play mind games with us or something?

Lehrad twitched and stuck his foot out to kick him. "Stop it! Now tell us why you're so upset at the palace!"

Amon sighed. "Simple. Your ruler is weak. You didn't have enough priests, and even though you do now, they are inexperienced." He glared at Lehrad, who glared back with fuming anger.

"And now, since your Pharaoh is in critical condition, he can no longer rule. Egypt needs a new Pharaoh. And that will be me."

Was he serious? He planned on being Pharaoh? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But you made Pharaoh Seto like this! It's your fault that he can't rule anymore!" I accused.

Amon smirked. "I know."

Everything froze again. I caught on to what he was planning. "You…you don't care about the rebellion," I said. "You just want to gain power and have followers. You're absolutely mad!"

Amon smirked again. "Oh, so you're smart _and _ not taken? Lucky me." At that point, Lehrad tried kicking him again, but Amon dodged out of his reach as Lehrad continued trying to break free from the guard holding him. Things didn't look good.

"But of course, since you now know my plans, I can't let you escape," he said. "I suppose I will have to kill you, or make you servants of me once I become Pharaoh."

"You obviously don't think for one moment that your plans are going to be crushed. You're too cocky," Lehrad said with disgust.

"And you're too annoying," Amon shot back. They tried glaring each other down, and you could almost see lines shooting from their eyes.

Seeing my opportunity, I kicked Amon in the shin when he wasn't looking. He cursed loudly, making the guards holding us flinch and weaken their grip on us. We both broke free quickly and made a run for the front door of the shop.

"Don't let them escape!" Amon shouted at his guards when we were almost at the door. I sped up quickly, wanting desperately to get out of there. Apparently, there were another two guards at the door that Lehrad and I overlooked.

They grabbed us easily and we were restrained again. So much for that.

"Idiots. I won't let you go so easily," Amon smirked. "I know just what to do with you."

Soon Lehrad and I were being carried to the back of the shop again. Amon opened a door to a small, dark room that looked like a storage place. He motioned for the guards to throw us in, and they obliged. The door was shut, with only a little light coming from the bottom.

We were trapped.

* * *

Phoenix: A shorter chapter than usual, but it covers the fact that Mana and Lehrad are being held captive by Amon. You probably caught on to the fact that he was hitting on Mana, making a very jealous Lehrad, but I figured that the more annoying the bad guy is, the better.


End file.
